naruto Fun
by InnoccentWhiteLilly
Summary: the naruto characters during well fun times they are in high school and have internet plz read it gets realy funny rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

"wake up sakura-chan"Hinata wishpered in her ear

"Mmm..What time is it"Sakura asked groggrily

"four o'clock"Hinata told her looking at the clock

"why are you waking me up so early"

"casue Is CHRISTMAS"Hinata yelled making sakura jump ten feet in the air then hearing people laughing.

"Hinata i love that your not as shy but do you have to shout and who is over at four in the sticken moring."Sakura asked making Hinata giggle

"sakura-chan dont you rember the gang slept over last night..so i woke them up" Hinata said.

sakura looked at her like she was crazy then noticed Hinata was wearing a tight fitting sky blue with white ruffled at the top and bottom kimono and small white snowflakes on the Kimono.

"Hinata-chan were did you get that Kimono"sakura asked

"my mom gave it to me before she died and i thought what the heck why not wear it so before i woke you up i put it on"

"so everyone eles hasnt seen you in it"sakura asked Hinata shook her head no.

"SAKURA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN COME ON TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS"naruto yelled at them from the stairs.

"WERE COMING"sakura yelled getting up and throwing on a red santa top and a matching skrit. sakura walked down first then Hinata. all the guys exept sasuke and Neji and shikamru had nose bleeds.

"Hinata-sama why...i refrase that What are you wearing"Neji asked

" my moms old christmas kimono"Hinata said.

"wow Hinata-chan you look amazing"naruto told her making her blush

"thank you Naruto-kun"hinata said 'naruto-kun thinks i look amazing'she thought

"Kiba this one is for you from Hinata"Sakura said handing the presents out

"Lee-san this is for you from tenten"she said handing a medium size box to him

"Hinata-chan this is for you from naruto"sakura said handing her a small box Hinata looked at it then slowly started unrapping the paper. to revel a lavender ring box Hinata open the box and gasped at what was inside was a lavender stone with smaller rinestones around it.

"N..n..naruto-kun"Hinata stuttered lost of words

"Hinata will you be my girlfriend"Naruto asked taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger

"yes naruto-kun i will"Hinata said giving him a hug then a kiss

"Awwwwwwwwwww"the girls said

"tenten this is from Neji"Sakura said handing a rectangle size box. Tenten oped the present to find a silver necklase with a Kuni and Shuriken on it

"Neji-Kun it's beautiful"Tenten said giving him a kiss which neji deppend making it a long kiss

"Ino this is from shikamru"Sakura said handing the present to Ino who was behind kissing neji and the tenten. Ino opened her present to find a bracelet that has 'Shikamru and Ino together 4ever"written on it. Ino looked at Shikamru and hugged him

"yes i'll go out with you..Again"Ino whispered

"sakura from sasuke"sakura read as she opened her present from her current boyfriend to find a beautiful dark blue Kimono and on the back had the uchia crest. everyone eyes widen even neji and tenten stopped kissing.

"s...sasuke-kun It's beautiful thank you"sakura said on the verge of tears

"Now everyone will know your my girl."sasuke said kissing her gently on the lips.

Sakura continue to hand presents out. once all presents were handed out the girl got started for christmas dinner while the boys cleaned up all the wrapping paper from earlyer.

"man i hope the boys like there christmas dinner"Sakura said

"yea,hey Hinata-Chan i cant belive your dad actually let you use you house for us this christmas"Ino said

"ya me either"Hinata said

"Hey Sakura are you going to put that Kimono on ever since sasuke defeted Itachi he has been more open"Tenten said flipping the panacakes

"ya you think you three can handle till i get back"sakura said as she craked open another egg

"Yep"the three girls said pushing her toward the kitchen stairs to get up to her room. Sakura hurried up stair and ran in her room and took her clothes off and carefully put on her new Kimono sasuke gave her.Sakura looked in the mirror and gasped as she spun around it showed off all her curves and looked great on her

"SAKURA-CHAN BREAKFAST IS DONE"Naruto yelled

"shut up dope she will come down when she is done doing whatever she is doing"Sasuke said.

Sakura walked down the kitchen stairs and saw all the guys at the table. hinata Ino and tenten gasped when they saw Sakura frist making the guys look at her also.

"wow Sakura-chan looks hot"Naruto said before getting hit by sasuke then Neji

"your dating my cousin watch it"Neji said

"and thats my girlfriend your talking about but i must admit she does look great in that Kimono"sasuke said getting up and walking over to sakura and giving her a kiss

Hinata giggled "Naruto-kun sit down and eat"She said setting aplate of food in front of him

"I cant eat yet i forgot to do something"naruto said going over to hinata who was flippin more panacakes. Naruto put his around Hinata's waist making her jump and turn around Naruto leaned in and kissed her passionatly. but stoped when he got hit over the head by Neji

"hehehe sorry Neji couldnt help it"Naruto said sitting back down

"whach it naruto, you hurt my cousin i hurt you"Neji said

"calm down Neji-Kun naruto would never hurt Hinata or he would never have babies again"Tenten said smilling evily at the thought making all the boys shudder and girls giggle.

"tenten-chan please lets eat"Hinata said sitting next to naruto once everyone had a plate in front of them and the food on the table. once all the food was done the boys did the dishes after a well VERY convincing argument.

"so what are we doing tonight"Ino asked once everything was done and all dishes were put away

"well how about sit around and watch movies and eat popcorn"Neji suggested eveyone nodded

The girls got enough pillows and blankets and the popocorn ready while the boys got the movies they would watch

"horror frist then comedy then action"naruto said putting four movies in a pile

"two horror and one action and comedy"Shikamru said

"you just want to scare the girls so they will cuddle up to you"Kiba and Lee said.

"maybe..."Naruto said getting onther wak on the head by Hinata's over protective cousin

"Narutooooo"Neji said getting mad. The boys continued to pick out the right movies as the girls changed into more confurtable clothing

"Tenten at least wear you hair in a braid"Ino and Sakura whined

"Fine if it gets you two to shutup"Tenten said wearing camafloge sofe shorts and a matching tank

"YAY"Ino and sakura screamed. Ino wearing a purple night dress made of cotten Sakura wearing dark blue sweat pants and matching tank top. Hinata

was wearing a lavender skort p.j and a matching tank top.

"lets hurry up girls the boys probable are ready for the movies to start"Hinata said opening her bedroom door to see the boys about to knock

"told you"hinata said sighing. The boys started at the girls

"ok you can stop staring"tenten said getting annoyed. the boys stoped as they walked down to the living room and watched the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I'm so sorry for abandoning this story. *cry's* anyway I own no Naruto. I know they seem a little too open but it fit in with the story. Sorry if you have not seen the movie's.**

Once everyone was settled down and cuddled to there boyfriend or in Kiba's and Lee's case just sitting on a couch attempting to ignore the couple's, they started the movie.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THE CORN FIELD YOU DUNDERHEAD" Ino and Sakura shouted at the TV while watching messenger's 2.

"Where is the little boy" Hinata asked her hand clutching Naruto's hand.

"Holy cow, how is it still alive the little boy ran it over" Kiba shouted on the edge of his seat. When the Movie was over the girls cleaned up the popcorn that had been split on the floor during the movie while the guys put in another movie.

"how bout Friday the 13th" Lee suggested

"No more scary movies how about a romance" Ino suggested

"How about not" the guys said

"How bout comedy" Hinata said picking up her favorite movie 'Dude where's my car'

"works for me" Tenten said sitting next to Neji. The gang watched movies till about five when Tenten was the first to leave.

"See you guy's later Marry Christmas" Tenten said as Neji walked her out to meet her mom.

"Well we better be heading home, bye" Everyone left except Neji and Hinata.

"This was by far the best Christmas ever" Hinata said as her and Neji cleaned up.

**Sorry It's short I'll put more up soon, Having a little writters block. Might make them have school or maybe a vaction to the beach LOL...Not sure yet if you have idea's just say...Again sorry for the very late update sorry sorry sorry.**


End file.
